


Too Good To Be a Dream

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [45]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fear, Incest, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, Sweet, True Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Tumblr RequestYou were the greatest thing in Rhaegar's life. It was you that gave him such a beautiful life and a beautiful child.





	Too Good To Be a Dream

What woke Rhaegar up in the dead of night was the absence of his sister next to him. Dark, silver brows furrow as his hand pats the empty space where (y/n) had been sleeping. The warmth from her body was long gone. 

That’s when he registered the soft melodic voice that carried through the room. Almost quiet enough to be a whisper. 

Rhaegar sat up in his bed, his long hair falling over his shoulders as eyes squint in the dark, trying to acclimate to what little light there was in their chambers. 

The curtain to the window was pulled open and there sitting at the windowsill was the love of his life. In his sister’s arms was a small bundle of life. There was no movement coming from little Jaehaerys as he was being lulled to sleep by his mother. 

An absolutely heart rendering sweet scene that Rhaegar couldn’t tear his gaze from. (y/n) looked totally at peace, like she was always meant to be a mother. The mother to his child. 

Tender words spoken in Valyrian are weaved into a song of ancient Valyria and dragons that roamed the skies above. Her soft lips curl up into a grin as she gazes down at the face that was a mix of her own an Rhaegar’s. Something beautiful that they created together. A union that was so different from their parents’. An abusive relationship that brought on several miscarriages and stillborns. That had always been a worry for (y/n). She had seen Rhaella struggle when she was pregnant with Viserys and even now as she was pregnant once again. The maesters were proud to see that in her entire pregnancy that (y/n) remained strong and healthy. Even more was the joy of finding out that Jaehaerys was perfectly healthy as well. From the moment he emerged from (y/n), Jaehaerys had lungs of steel and was curious of this new world around him. Bright lilac eyes sparkled when he first opened them; gazing wide eyed at his mother who cried tears of joy. 

He was perfect. 

Too perfect that sometimes Rhaegar worried. His life seemed too perfect right now. Something was bound to happen that would ruin everything. This beautiful life he created with his sister would crumble down like Valyria. That thought scared him the most. Far more than the Long Night did. What would he do if he lost all of this? Not his title or anything of that sort, he didn’t care for becoming king even though he knew he had to; what scared him to death was losing his beloved (y/n) and Jaehaerys. The world was dangerous right now with his father getting even more hysteric by the second. What if Aerys one day got the idea to punish Rhaegar by killing (y/n) and their son? Rhaegar wouldn’t put it past his father to murder his own daughter. The world wouldn’t be worth saving anymore if that were to happen. If (y/n) was no longer in his life, Rhaegar would succumb to the darkness. He wouldn’t go crazy the way his father was. Not the tyrannical type of crazy. The type of crazy where someone gives up on everything. Where he welcomes death with a familiar embrace. 

Thoughts like that crept up on him so often and made his spine run ice cold. He loved everything about his life right now and it was all thanks to (y/n). She had always been a brilliant beacon of light in his gloomy world. Ever since she was born. When she was a newborn and hard to put to sleep, Rhaegar would soothe her by playing the harp. Without fail she would always fall asleep. When Aerys would scold Rhaegar it was (y/n) to cheer him back up. This relationship that they had developed baffled Rhaella to no end. Their relationship was so different from her’s and Aerys, even though both Rhaegar and (y/n) were siblings as well. Their circumstances weren’t different from her own but they acted so differently. Rhaegar and (y/n) absolutely loved each other. Even in her childhood, Rhaella could admit that she never loved Aerys as much as (y/n) loved her Rhaegar. She was beyond happy though that at least they would be different. She wanted nothing but the best for her daughter. And Rhaegar was the best. Rhaella loved Viserys as well but Aerys was starting to pollute the poor boy’s mind into his irrational way of thinking despite Rhaegar’s efforts to save him. Viserys wanted to please his father. 

“What are you thinking so hard about over there?” (y/n) addresses him, catching Rhaegar off guard. 

He grins, banishing his dark thoughts. “My beautiful wife.” 

She laughs quietly, not wanting to wake the prince in her arms. “You’re always brimming with compliments, aren’t you my dear brother?” 

“Just for you.” 

“I felt an ominous air about you though.” Her eyes flick over to her brother, even in the dark she knew the truth of his worries and how they could avalanche so quickly into big things. “You were thinking about the future again, weren’t you?” 

She knew him too well. 

(y/n) sighs. “Sweet Rhaegar, it doesn’t do to dwell in things that have yet to happen. Things that may not happen.” 

Gnawing at the same bone he had been at for quite sometime he suggests to his sister “Why not leave the Keep? Go to Dragonstone where mother is. She’d be more than happy to see you and Jaehaerys.” 

“Father would take that as you running away. He’s already close to assigning Viserys to be next in line for the throne.” Kissing the soft tufts of silver on top of Jaehaerys’ head, (y/n) closes her eyes. “We can’t run away.” 

“Then at least you and Jaehaerys.” 

“Like I said we can’t run away.” Determination is lit in her gaze. “I’m with you Rhaegar. Wherever life takes you, I’ll be next to you. Always.” 

“If something happens to you-” 

“Then let it happen. As long as I’m with you. I will not abandon you. Worse comes to worst I’ll send Jaehaerys to Dragonstone but I’m not leaving you to suffer by yourself. Never.” 

Strong words like that always sent Rhaegar’s heart beating so fast. With the fierceness in her voice there was also immense love. 

What an amazing woman she was. She was way too perfect for him or anyone else for that matter. Far stronger than any fear Rhaegar may have had. Far fiercer than whatever would come in the future. (y/n) was real, far better than any dream.


End file.
